


Bunny

by blackfin



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Bunny Suit, Cute Link, Cute Zelda, Drabble, Flustered Link, M/M, Short, Sidon being thirsty af, They're all cutie patooties, Wingwoman, Zelda trying her best to be a good wingman, and i love them, idk - Freeform, non-established relationship, they're all cute, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 14:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15583944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackfin/pseuds/blackfin
Summary: When Zelda asks him to get dressed up in a provocative, revealing bunny suit, Link readily does so since he figures no one will see him. Unbeknownst to him, a certain Zora Prince is about to stroll through the door and see him in all his adorable glory





	Bunny

**Author's Note:**

> Based on breath-of-the-ship's post (which you can find here: https://breath-of-the-ship.tumblr.com/post/176678972032/i-see-this-tweet-and-i-was-in-love-x)  
> It was so cute, I just had to write a little scene for it <3333  
> Personally, loving me the idea of Link being in a playboy bunny suit   
> Like hell yes

It was cute but it wasn’t like he could walking around outside in it. He could only imagine the look on people’s faces if the Champion of Hyrule, slayer of Calamity Ganon just strolled through wearing an absolutely scandalous outfit like the one Zelda proudly presented to him just minutes ago. Hands on his hips, he turned around on the spot, closely inspecting himself in said outfit. It was a little weird, a little bizarre but overall, he did kind of like it. He was a fan of bunnies, and even he had to admit, he did look cute with a pair of floppy bunny ears on his head, a poofy white tail that sat at the top of his butt, ultra-tight leggings that hugged his butt and legs just right, and a very odd top that would probably fit someone with a considerable bust far better than it fit him. He had to keep messing with it, pulling it back up after it slid down to reveal his chest. A lot of his upper half was already exposed as it was – he didn’t exactly want to go around giving people a full preview of his nipples as well.

Overall, cute but he still really did not understand why Zelda asked him to wear it. She was wearing the same thing so maybe it was more her not wanting to be the only one? He couldn’t really blame her, though, in his opinion, she looked far cuter in it than he did. Still, he had tried it on, let Zelda ooh and aah over how he looked in it, even flushed a little when she told him how cute he was in it and now, it was time to take it off. Turning around, he opened his mouth to let Zelda know fun times was over but froze before any words could come out. Zelda was still behind him but now, there was a wide mischievous grin on her face. Standing beside her was Prince Sidon, who was openly staring at Link, a slight hint of pink in his pale cheeks. Heat poured into his cheeks. He was probably turning as red as an apple. What…what was Sidon doing here?!

Glancing frantically over at Zelda, searching her face for some kind of answer but finding only that playful mischievousness, Link jumped slightly when Sidon abruptly strolled over to him, knelt down on the floor beside him and began to closely analyze the outfit. Quickly covering his crotch so Sidon wouldn’t be able to see his genitals through the sheer, tight fabric of the leggings, he watched, flustered and silent, as Sidon looked over every inch of him, pausing for a considerable amount of time to look directly at the bunny tail and his butt. The Zora Prince was blushing but looked more confused than anything else.

“Is it a new armor set?” He asked, glancing curiously up into Link’s flushed face.

“Um-“ Link squeaked, then jumped again when Sidon reached down to give the bunny tail a light squeeze. He couldn’t feel it but having Sidon’s hand so close to his butt was making his heart go wild in his chest, “It’s, uh-“

“Isn’t it cute?” Zelda piped up happily, “I think he looks adorable!”

“Oh, yes!” Sidon agreed, the color in his cheeks darkening from a light pink to a deep red, “He looks very cute. What is it, though?”

“Just something me and Purah made for fun.” Zelda giggled, shrugging innocently, “We thought Link would look absolutely delightful in it, and we were right! He looks so utterly adorable!”

“He does look very…” Sidon paused, his words trailing off as he practically gobbled Link up with his eyes. Pressing his hands harder against his crotch, hoping that Sidon wouldn’t catch on to just what kind of reaction he was having by the Zora Prince so blatantly devouring him with his gaze, Link gulped hard when their eyes suddenly met and in those golden eyes, he saw an unmistakable spark of what could only be lust burning within them. Abruptly standing, nearly causing Link to fall over in surprise, Sidon bowed deeply to the both of them and mumbled, “Please excuse me, I must return to the Domain at once.”

With that, the Zora Prince paused once more, his golden gaze, burning with desire and want, flickering down to Link before he quickly marched out of the room. There was a moment of silence then Zelda stuck out her bottom lip in an over-exaggerated pout and declared sulkily, “Damn, I thought that would break him.”

“Why was he here?!” Link squealed, rushing over to her side.

“I invited him.” Zelda replied simply with another light shrug.

“Why would you do that?! Look at what I’m wearing! How will I ever be able to look him in the eye again after he’s seen me in this?!”

A devilish, impish grin spread across Zelda’s face, “Oh, because I knew he would like it and wouldn’t be able to get the sight of you in it out of his mind.”

With that, she playfully booped his nose and walked away, leaving him standing there, mouth hanging open, hands still tightly pressed over his crotch, wondering what in the hell kind of mischief Zelda was getting up to, the image of Sidon’s hungry eyes still burning inside his mind.


End file.
